Nothing to Fear
by christianqueenofegypt
Summary: DoomAU: After their nearly fatal fall, Yami and Tea both have a strange dream involving two certain hedgehogs Will Shadow and Amy be able to help Yami and Tea realize their true feelings for each other, despite the chaos and a missing Yugi? Revolutionshipping Shadamy


Disclaimer: christianqueenofegypt does not own anything.

Notes: HI gang! This is a cute li'l story I wrote a while back. Hope you guys enjoy! Please read and review!

Tea looked like Elena w/blue eyes

Yami looks like Shadow with magenta coloring, violet eyes and two blonde bangs.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Tea asked, ignoring the shooting pain in her ribs from their miraculous fall.

"Just barely" answered the Pharaoh, trying not to move, let alone wince in pain.

Not moving in a situation like Yami's was important, with his left arm feeling as if it were broken, and and his lungs feeling as if someone had punched him in the chest.

He wasn't alone however, and despite the pain he was in, it paled in comparison to his concern for his traveling companion.

For a seventeen year old, Tea was extremely agile and flexible being a dancer.

During their 'date' Yami, though being a spirit of an ancient item, couldn't ignore the beauty and talent Tea had portrayed as she danced exquisitely, claiming her win fair and square against that chauvinist, Jonny Steps.

Yami growled, shaking his head to rid his mind of the image of that fiend, unfortunately in doing so, he gave himself a headache.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked, doing his best to sit up without roaring in pain.

"I'm... fine" Tea panted, concerning Yami even more.

First Yugi had disappeared due to his own selfish actions, then the train had separated, splitting he and Tea apart from their friends, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor.

Yami wouldn't be able to live with himself if Tea were hurt too.

He did his best to stand up, caught his breath, and slowly walked over to her, despite his body screaming at him to stop.

Tea noticed this and shook her head.

"Pharaoh... what...are... you doing?"

Yami growled to himself at the sound of Tea whimpering in pain.

When he got his hands on Dartz...

"I need to be sure you are alright, Tea... I can handle the pain; you, however..."

"Will... surv-ive" Tea growled.

This surprised the Pharaoh.

"Tea, I..."

"Yami" she warned, glaring at him and shaking her head as he sank to one knee.

Despite himself, Yami blushed. Tea hadn't called him by his given name since their... outing.

To be honest with himself, he kind of liked it.

Finally out of breath himself, Yami gave up and sat on his feet as his legs angled to his left side.

Try as she might, Tea was unable to push herself up.

She gasped, breathed, and panted for breath, burying her face in the ground.

Yami tentatively put a hand on the girl's back, causing another blush to heat his cheeks.

He didn't notice, that above them, on the tracks that they had both fallen from, stood a man in ancient clothing and a walking stick...

Ironheart.

* * *

Sometime later, Yami woke up with a start, noticing Tea peacefully asleep next to him.

Lowering his eyes to her, he smiled, glad that she was safe and finally breathing better.

Before he fell asleep again, Yami grazed his finger on Tea's right cheek, marveling at how soft her skin was.

Laying back down, he drifted off to sleep, wondering why he had the urge to tell Tea that he loved her...

* * *

Cream and Vanilla Rabbit watched their new charge closely as she slept fitfully.

They'd found the brown and cream hedgehog near the train station, thinking previously that their friend Elena had left Mobius forever.

Tea opened her eyes a few minutes later, noticing two rabbits she'd never seen before. "Wha- who are you? What am I doing here? Last thing I remember, the Pharaoh and I fell…"

Vanilla and Cream looked at each other. She fell? From where? And who is the Pharaoh?

* * *

Yami meanwhile is with Tails "Ouch" _huh?_ "Tea! Ouch!"

Tails looked at the strange hedgehog laying on the lab table resembling his friend Shadow.

This wasn't Shadow. This hedgehog had magenta coloring, two blonde bangs, violet eyes, and was dressed in dark blue jacket and pants and a black muscle shirt.

Tails had just swatted him, trying to change the gauze on the mysterious hedgehog's head.

"Oops sorry" said the two tailed yellow fox.

"It's alright, Yugi" Yami said, absentmindedly, not paying attention.

Tails blinked. "Who's Yugi?" he asked.

O.O _oh no… where am I?!_

Tea groaned as she woke thirty minutes later to the sound of high pitched giggling. _Ugh…go back to bed, Rebecca!_

After their first encounter, Vanilla had suggested Tea get some more rest; somewhat pointless now Tea thought.

"Time to wake up!" Cream Rabbit giggled, jumping up and down on 'Elena's' bed.

Tea threw the covers over her head. "five more minutes Rebecca!" she muttered loudly.

"Huh?!" the little rabbit stopped bouncing on the bed and looked at the seemingly sleeping lump.

o.0 _who's Rebecca?_

Tea tossed away the covers and glared at… a cute cream and orange colored rabbit in an orange colored dress. A blue circle with eyes cooed.

"Who are you?" Tea asked.

"I'm Cream the Rabbit" Cream smiled. n_n "What's your name?"

"I'm Tea Gardner" Tea answered nervously, hoping beyond hope that their fall was causing her to hallucinate.

"W-Where am I?"

"You're in Mobius" Cream answered.

 _What the-?_ Tea nearly shrieked. She remembered getting her brother Chris Sega's Sonic Adventure for his birthday. He was always telling her about the characters, plot and setting for the story.

He was as obsessed with the video game as their brothers and friends were with Duel Monsters.

 _Pharaoh….?_

Cream looked worriedly into Tea's pale face as they moved to the living room.

"Tea…. Are you ok?"

Just then, a blue blur whirled in.

 _I feel like I'm gonna be sick_! Tea thought.

"Hiya gang!" the blue hedgehog known famously as Sonic grinned.

He took one look at Tea and whistled.

Tea growled. Cream giggled. Vanilla shook her head.

"Now Sonic, leave Ms. Tea alone. She's our guest"

The older rabbit looked kindly at Tea.

"You were looking for a friend, dear?"

Tea nodded. "Yes ma'am. His name is Yami. Have you seen him?"

Sonic smirked. "Nope. But don't you worry your pretty little head. You're safe here" he moved to tickle her chin, when Tea growled again and swatted his paw away.

Sonic reminded her of Jonny Steps, and she really didn't want a repeat of _that_ disaster!

"Can I use the restroom?" Tea asked.

"Of course, dear… down the hall, first door on your left" Vanilla smiled.

Tea went into the restroom and turned on the lights.

"Three… two… one" Sonic smirked.

Tea focused on her image in the mirror… and screamed.

* * *

Tea's scream seemed to vibrate throughout Mobius, alerting a certain pharaoh-turned-hedgehog.

Yami's head turned in alarm, his ears flicking back and forth.

"What was that?!" he demanded, moving his head, preventing Tails from dressing a wound on his head.

"Oh that must've been Amy" Tails murmured. "Now hold still!"

Yami growled and pouted. "Fine, but I need to get out of here soon and-"

"Hi Tails!" said a chipper voice from the garage doorway.

"HI Amy" Tails smiled. "There… all finished. You'll be good as new pretty soon"

Yami chuckled. "Thank you, Tails"

"Don't mention it" Tails winked. "Now why are you in such a hurry?"

"I need to find whoever screamed." Yami turned to Amy, his violet gaze making her stand alert.

"That wasn't me!" she said. Suddenly the pharaoh hedgehog gasped for breath as the pink hedgehog rushed over to hug him.

"Miss! Can't breathe!"

"Amy! Let go!" yelled Tails.

"Oops! Sorry! But it's so good to see you, Shadow! I didn't know you got back!"

There was a smirk from the garage doorway. All three heads turned to see a black hedgehog with red stripes and tan muzzle, smirking at them.

"Nice try, Rose… come here"

Amy as she was called walked over to the new hedgehog, who gave her a small case.

It took her a moment, but when she looked at the newcomer, she clobbered him, just as she'd done with Yami.

The stranger laughed, got up and helped Amy to her feet.

Amy turned to face Yami then blushed bright red.

"Oops… sorry. I thought you were my friend Shadow. It's kinda hard to see without my contacts." Yami chuckled again. "No worries. It's a pleasure to meet you, Amy"

Yami by now was off of the 'surgical table' dressed in clothes similar to his school uniform.

"Same here" she blushed. The stranger, whom Yami guessed was Shadow, pouted at her for a second.

"You must be Shadow" Yami said with a grin.

"I am…" Shadow said, glancing at the pharaoh, then at the chain collar around his neck. "your highness" he muttered.

Yami's eyes flashed. "How did you…"

"Your necklace. It's famous to the earthlings as the Millennium Puzzle. That's all I know, unfortunately" Shadow said.

"Hm. You know more about it than I do, it seems… or perhaps just as much. Perhaps you can tell me the whereabouts of a friend of mine. Her name is Tea Gardner."

Shadow didn't miss the reddening of the pharaoh hedgehog's muzzle.

"Hm. Perhaps… Let's take a walk. I think I can help more, then"

Yami agreed. "Can I come?" Amy asked. Shadow looked at her and smiled softly.

"I'll make it up to you, Rose" he whispered something in her ear, and she giggled.

Yami laughed. He could tell the two hedgehogs seemed to like each other.

Amy agreed to help Tails clean up and make lunch while the two mysterious hedgehogs went to discuss business through the woods.

* * *

"So, tell me about your dearly departed _Queen_ " Shadow smirked. Yami stared at him. "Only if you tell me how long you and _Amelia_ have been friends"

"Deal" Shadow laughed.

As they continued through the woods, Yami told Shadow everything, being a spirit locked in the Millennium Puzzle, not knowing who he was, meeting Yugi, then finally, meeting Tea.

"Out of everything that we've been through in these past few years, Tea has been my one constant, aside from Yugi. Even when I lost him, she stayed there by my side, never giving up."

Shadow listened quietly feeling a connection to the hedgehog king. Amy Rose was his Tea Gardner. She never judged him, she was always there, always smiling, always offering a light when things seemed dark.

Then there were his memories. He couldn't remember anything from his past, but he remembered bits and pieces of Maria… the two of them were so similar.

"What is it that you're afraid of most?" Shadow asked Yami, as they stopped by a stream.

Yami was surprised at Shadow's question.

In all of the time he'd spent berating himself for losing the young boy he considered a brother, not once had he considered that he could also lose Tea as well.

If he lost Tea, life would still go on he knew, but in losing her, he'd lose his joy, his sense of adventure… he'd lose his heart.

In losing Yugi, he'd lost a dear friend, and his sense of innocence about the world.

If he lost Tea, he'd lose the other half of himself. He remembered seeing her for the first time at Duelist Kingdom, when Bakura had challenged him to a duel.

When Joey was gone and she was left vulnerable, he'd nearly panicked…

"Losing her" he rasped.

Shadow nodded. Any time Eggman came after Rose, he fought tooth and claw against the doctor to save her. If he lost her, he'd lose half of himself.

"We're similar" Shadow said with a smile. "Right down to our muzzles"

Yami looked at him warily. "What do you mean by that?"

Shadow smirked and pointed down to the stream.

Yami looked down... and yelled.

* * *

Tea's ears flicked back as she heard a male voice yelling from the woods.

 _That sounded like…._

Without explaining where she was going, Tea left, running towards the woods.

Before she got there, however, she bumped into the ugliest, creepiest hedgehog she'd ever seen.

Lifting up his sunglasses, he eyed her up and down, a glint in his evil blue eyes.

"Hiya doll"

Tea gulped.

 _Now what?_

* * *

After roaring with laughter, Shadow waited patiently for his new friend to get down from the oak tree.

"Calm down Pharaoh, and get down from that tree…"

Just then Shadow's nose flicked up in the air, and he sniffed.

"What is it?" Yami asked, jumping down from the tree, and surprisingly landing on his feet.

"Scourge" Shadow growled, taking out a green emerald.

"Who's Scourge?" Yami asked confused.

"Someone you don't want to deal with, and yet…*sniff* cherry blossom?"

"Tea!" Yami barked.

Shadow growled. "Chaos Control!" he yelled.

Both black hedgehogs appeared on the edge of the woods, where a green hedgehog in a black leather jacket was getting closer and closer to a brown and cream blue eyed hedgehog dressed in a blue shirt, white shorts and a yellow jacket.

She was backing away slowly from the green hedgehog who was gaining on her.

"Tea!" Yami yelled.

Her ears flicked toward his voice, and she jumped away from the green hedgehog, running closer to the two ebony hedgehogs.

Quickly glancing at the two, she could tell which one was hers right away. While the one had red streaks and eyes, the other had two blond bangs, magenta coloring and violet eyes.

"Get back here doll, I'm not done with you yet!"

Yami growled and snapped his teeth at Scourge, punching him in the jaw after Tea was safely behind him.

"Why, I outta…" Scourge growled as he pulled out a gun.

Tea meeped. "Careful, Pharaoh, remember this isn't Weevil we're dealing with"

Yami nodded in realization as he realized she was right.

While Weevil was no more harmful than a fly, this hedgehog meant business…

"Hey, you furry ball of snot!" Shadow yelled. "You looking for this?" Shadow smirked as he held up a large purple stone.

Destination, Kalamazoo

"The Master Emerald!" Scourge yelled. He snatched it from Shadow, who ran back toward Yami and Tea.

"You two might wanna duck" Shadow smirked. "Chaos control!" He started the portal, just as Yami threw himself on Tea.

When all was said and done, the three landed in front of Tails' yard.

"Shadow!" Amy cried, running to him

:3 "Hi Rose!" The ebony and crimson hedgehog laughed happily, enveloping his rose into a hug.

Tails came out too, followed by Vanilla, Cream and Sonic.

Introductions were made, and lunch was set out.

"Tell her!" Shadow muttered as Yami watched Tea talk and laugh with Cream and cheese.

Yami's muzzle reddened again. Tails saw this and smirked.

"Tch yeah right Shadow, you're one to talk"

Shadow raised a suspicious eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"How long has it been since ARK and you're still in love with _Amy_ " the fox boy giggled as he batted his eyelashes.

Yami laughed. Something about Tails really reminded him of Yugi.

"Why, you pesky little runt! Come here!" Shadow chased Tails and caught him, just as Shadow gave him a nougie.

Yami remembered Tea telling him that she had gotten her brother a Sonic Sega game. Yugi played it with Chris regularly and always picked out a yellow two tailed fox…

O_o _We're in a_ _ **game**_ _?!_

(A/N: wouldn't be the first time!)

Suddenly Amy went inside to play with Cream, and Sonic snuck up on Tea trying to flirt with her.

"Gah! Get away from me, you creep!" an echo sounded as she smacked him.

"Why you little.." Tea screamed as he turned into Dark Sonic

Yami glared at Shadow, as the Millennium Puzzle activated.

Shadow shook his head. "You could destroy us"

Yami nodded. He'd let Shadow handle it…

"FAKER!" Shadow yelled. Sonic turned to him. "Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled, punching Sonic in the jaw.

Yami scooped Tea up bridal style and ran with her inside the house.

"I'm fine, Yami. Thank you" Tea blushed as she purred in his arms.

Yami smiled and nuzzled her head. "You're welcome, my dear" he kissed her temple.

"Awww!" the girls cooed. Both Yami and Tea blushed.

Shadow brought Sonic in all tied up and gagged.

Amy looked at Sonic. "What are you doing tied up?" she asked.

Sonic stayed silent causing Shadow to roll his eyes.

"He tried to flirt with Tea, then when she smacked him he tried to attack her."

"What?" Amy cried, still having a slight admiration for Sonic, even though she loved Shadow.

"Sonic, tell me you didn't!" she cried. Shadow's ears flattened. He was sorry for Amy.

Sonic scowled, baring his teeth. "Go away Amy!" he yelled.

Amy, now realizing his true colors, made her piko piko hammer appear. "Alright then!" she smashed it on Sonic's head.

Tea winced. "How many lifepoints did he just lose?" Yami laughed.

Finishing her task, Amy felt embarrassed. "I should go…." She said.

Yami gave Shadow a look. The crimson eyed hedgehog gulped.

"Amy, wait!"

Amy turned. Cream, cheese, Vanilla and Tails were outside, so there would be no prying eyes.

"Yes Shadow?" she asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Amy, ever since the ARK I…" Shadow shuffled his feet nervously.

Tea buried her face into Yami's chest, preventing her from laughing out loud. Yami blushed as he rubbed her back.

"Yes…"

"Rose, I've come to admire you a lot- you remind me so much of Maria. You have the same compassion, the same fighting spirit, Amy not only that, but you continue to love others-even if they don't deserve it. I-I love you Amy Rose"

Tea had her paw to her heart, blushing as tears filled her eyes. It was strange but she somehow felt a connection to Amy. Tea suddenly felt the Pharaoh's eyes on her as if… but it was just her imagination- right?

Yami looked at Tea while Shadow spoke his heart to Amy. The way Shadow feels about Amy is the same way Yami feels about Tea.

He could feel Shadow's gaze on him.

"Your turn" Shadow muttered.

* * *

Yami woke up suddenly out of a deep sleep. He paid no attention to his whole body aching and sore from the train falling from the mountain.

Suddenly his heart beat faster with dread. He had not been alone in his fall.

Looking to his left, he noticed his companion, Tea Gardner, fast asleep.

Putting a hand to his eyes, "Was it all a dream?" he muttered.

Looking at Tea again, Yami smiled a little. How blessed he was that she was merely asleep instead of…

He shuddered. He couldn't imagine his journey to find Yugi alone by himself. Tea's presence made it that much more bearable.

 _Your turn…_ the Pharaoh heard in his head.

 _My turn?_ He thought, then remembered the dream, as he felt his cheeks warm up.

Clearing his throat softly, he gently touched Tea's shoulder.

"Tea? Tea... wake up, my dear. I have something to tell you'

Yami gulped again as the Egyptian-Irish beauty next to him stirred, opening her sky blue eyes.

 _It's now or never_ Yami thought, his heart pounding in his chest.

He pulled his hands back, finding they were shaking.

 _Ugh… get a hold of yourself! The court of Egypt must not have been_ _ **this**_ _terrifying!_

His feelings tugged in his chest for this beautiful vivacious young woman who had stolen his heart way back during their first 'date'.

"Mmm... Pharaoh?" Yami smiled down at Tea, cupping her face in his hands, grazing her cheeks with his fingers.

"Good morning my love" he whispered as he leaned down, claiming her lips in his own.

She gasped in surprise, but then relaxed, returning the kiss.

 _No more being afraid_ … Yami thought later as they continued down the railroad tracks to find their friends.

Both smiled as they grasped hands, entwining their fingers…

 _Not anymore…_


End file.
